Rima's Birthday
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Rima's Birthday. Read Shiki's Birthday first if you haven't. Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. Leave a reveiw. Includes a bite scene. Woo-hoo.


July 5

" Gosh, " I roll over, rubbing my throbing head. The Fourth of July party was amazing last night. Lucy and Ashira, my best friends in modeling, had come over to my house with cake and tequila while the rest of my family and the house maids were gone. I thought I could handle myself, but I got carried away. _Really carried away._

By the end of the night, I wasn't even sure what my name was. Lucy had to tell me seven times it was Rima.

I roll back over again on my bed, my body refusing to get comfertable. My hair and breath smells like coconut rum. Ashira - sweet little Ashira - actually drank more than I did last night. But then again, her boyfriend and her had just broken up. They had been dating for years. Wait a second, who's tank top am I wearing? And where did this necklace come f-

_BRINNGGGG!_

I jump up and grab my little phone. " Hello? " I breath into the phone. I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach.

" Rima, " That sexy, handsome voice I know so well rang through the phone.

" Hi, Shiki. " I smile, thinking of him.

" Rima, Valisu - I think you call her Lucy - Yakimota and Ashira Mimito stopped by the Shiki mansion last night. They were falling all over each other, giggling and speaking gibberish. They said they just came from your house. I was calling to make sure you were alright. "

I look at the clock. It's only eight in the morning. _He called this early to check on me?_

" I'm fine, Shiki. " I hide my pleasure that he was concerned with me.

" You sure? " He sounds like he isn't convinced.

" Yeah. " I say confidently.

" Well, . . . alright. See you tonight? " I can _feel_ him smiling already.

" Down by the river, like usual. " I say, then click the phone off, giggling slightly.

**7 P.M.**

" Hey, " I walk towards Shiki, wearing a black trench coat and heels. The flowers were all slightly glowing from the evening sunlight.

" Hi. " Shiki smiles at me lovingly, sitting on the river edge. " It's hot out here. "

" It's July. " I sit beside him, smiling at his scent. He always smelt so good. I look at him and see he is wearing a serious, thoughtful expression on his face and is concentrating on his thoughts deeply. _So much for my idea of us having a romantic moment by the river edge, _I sigh.

" Rima, " He looks out at nothing in particular and speaks slowly. " You know how the Shiki family is Pro-Council and your family is Pro-Royal? "

I blink. " Yeah. Why? "

" Well, . . . . Could we even be together? "

I choke, feeling like he had slapped me in the face. " Of course we can! " I yell.

He reaches his hand to me automatically and strokes my hair, slowly and steadily. I blush. _If only it didn't smell like coconut rum . . . _

" I'm glad you stopped cutting yourself. " He says suddenly, completely changing the subject.

" Yeah, " I breathe in. " Me too. "

He smiles and scoots closer to me. " Did you cut yourself just to bleed, Rima? Did you drink it? " His silver-blue eyes look up at me, burning into me.

" No, " I say the truth. " I did it when I was three. I kept doing it because it was the only emotion I felt - pain. Until I met you, then I didn't need to cut. After I met you, I just did it just to do it. "

I blushed, embarassed by how completely stupid that must have sounded.

" Ah, " Shiki took hold of my hands, not looking in my eyes any longer. " I see. "

He trailed his hands up my shoulders and back down my arms, smiling to himself.

" Um, " I turn red. " Like something you see? "

_Like something you see? How stupid can I be?!_

Shiki laughed softly. " Oh, yes. " He said. " Something I like very, _very_ much, Rima. "

And with that, he brought me close enough to where I could feel his warm breathing on my bare neck. I was confused at first, then I knew what he wanted.

_He wanted my blood._

Shiki had never, never ever drank my blood before. He almost did a few years ago, but his mother interupted right before his fangs sank into my pale neck. I secretly wanted him to all along, but now that he was about to actually do it, I felt scared.

" Sh- Shiki . . " I squeaked out, my breathing fastening and slowing at the same time. My emotions were going wild.

He said nothing back, just squeezing my hands tighter and licking my neck. I cringed. " Shiki, " I exhaled. " This is . . inapropriate. "

" How? " He stopped for a minute, interested in this. Yet he still held me in that uncomfertable way, ready to bite me.

" We- We are modeling partners. I'm sure modeling partners can't do this kind of stuff. "

He laughed. " Rima, " Shiki kissed my neck. " Most models aren't vampires, now are they? "

" I - I suppose not. "

Deciding to let my fear go, I dip my head back as he licks my neck once more. My eyes close and he squeezes me even tighter as he sinks his fangs in. It feels . . . fantastic. Painful, yes, but wonderful. It's beautiful, him drinking my blood for the first time. " Ri- . . -ma . . " He pulls away and wipes his lips clean of my blood.

" You taste so sweet, so good. " I can tell Shiki is holding himself back from devouring me whole.

" Senri. " All I can do is whisper his name, smiling . . . then I faint.

July 6

" Hi, Rima. " My father greets me the next night, holding a wet towel over my neck. I can still feel dull pain from Shiki's bite. _Yes, _I smile the biggest smile I could ever smile, _He finally bit me. Yes, yes!_

" Hi, father. "

" Here. You need to drink. " He hands me blood.

" Who's is this? "

" Yours. "

I giggle. " Give it to Shiki, " I say and turn back over on the bed, going to sleep.

July 7

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIMA! " The whole family yells out at my birthday part. In my white ruffel dress, I match Shiki in his white tux.

Smiling, I drink some punch and watch everyone talk and dance. The whole room is covered in jasmines, my favorite flowers. Tulip petals are everywhere, rain-scented candles are burning. I breathe in, satisfied with my life.

" Rima. " I turn to see Shiki, a painful expression plastered on his face.

" Hi, Shiki. " I smile lovingly.

He grabs my arm lightly and takes me to my room. Once inside, he looks me in the eyes. I can tell he wants to cry. " What's . . wrong? " I blink and reach out to touch his arm. He doesn't let me, putting his hands on my arms.

" Rima, " He pants. " I'm so sorry. "

I blink. " Wh - What? Why are you sorry? Don't you love me? Don't you want my blood? " I demand.

" You know I do, but . . . " He kisses me. " But I don't want to hurt you just to get it. Especially not so close to your birthday, for God's sake. "

I kiss him. " Oh, Shiki. " I murmer as I wrap my arms around him. " You can't hurt me . . " I drop to my knees and look up at him, clasping my hands together.

" You are an angel. "

His eyes widen. " A- Angel?! " He stammers. " I'm a blood-thirsty monster, Rima! "

" Not to me. " I stand again and take his hand. He sighs, but smiles.

" Rima, " He runs his hand through his odd hair. " I really don't know what I would do if you weren't around. "

Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino.

*Told in Rima's veiw point.

* Summer before they go to Cross Academy, in case you did not read Shiki's Birthday story.

I do not know their real birthdays, it was just my thought to make it June 4 and July 7.

ALSO

Message/ leave a reveiw telling me what you think. I will do another character's birthday story, too, if you would like out of Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading and if you want more of this ( like the rest of their summer before Cross Academy or just sometime before Cross Academy in general) tell me!


End file.
